


Blasphemy

by nekonexus



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenren shouldn't be surprised by the depths of Tenpou's hypocrisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

Sometimes, Kenren figured Tenpou actually faked an impending migraine just for the sake of getting a scalp massage. After all, kami shouldn't be affected by such mortal pains. And this? Was probably just such a time, the thought, working his fingers through Tenpou's thick hair.

Running his thumbs beneath Tenpou's bangs, he smiled almost fondly at the marshal's contented sigh. "You're thinking," he murmured, as a slight crease formed down the centre of Tenpou's forehead.

"Mmnnh."

Smoothing the crease away, Kenren frowned himself as something almost plasticy-feeling caught against his thumb. Brushing Tenpou's bangs aside, he repeated the gesture, and felt the distinct curl of thin vinyl.

"Umm... Tenpou?"

"Mmmnnh?"

"Your third eye is... peeling..."

Tenpou squinted up at him for a moment, then reached up and scratched his forehead. "Time for a new one, then."

Kenren made a rather undignified, strangled sound of protest. "Your chakra is fake?"

Rolling the vinyl dot between thumb and forefinger, Tenpou stared off into space. "They make some lovely ones in India. Quite fetching really. Too bad about the need for consistency."

There really was nothing he could say to that, Kenren decided. Reminding himself to move his thumbs before Tenpou complained, he worked thoughtfully for a few moments.

"You know," he said finally. "I could hook you up with a skilled and discreet tattoo artist in the East..."

The marshal blinked up at him, his expression blank.

Kenren smirked.


End file.
